horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samus Fan101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Horror Film Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Last house on the Left page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Admin Hello! Thank you for your interest, please use , as we (staff) have been discouraged from granting admin rights without going through the proper channels. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) offer hello samus fan101 your in to horror and so im I. if you want to. will you join and become my one of my main staff/ editor for my wiki called http://fear-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_world_Wiki it will be fun Vampire24dodge (talk) 16:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) from vampire24dodge thanks thanks for reading the message i sent. and your welcome to be staff if you change your mind Vampire24dodge (talk) 01:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) vampire24dodge Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for posting in the community portal and other places about wanting to adopt the wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) fake fanon pages. Some user is creating fake fanon pages of horror flims i need you to have them deleted immediately Simmons789 (talk) 02:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hello Mr.Know It All! Just to have you know, I am part of the movie industry, and I know way more than you do about upcoming horror flicks...i'm not trying to be mean, i'm just being reasonable! Good luck with taking over this wikia page, cause i bet you'll a bang up job! ;) Ryan Just for your info, you just made a grammatical error in that sentence! :) Figure it out! BTW, people don't write in full sentences and full words anymore...its called 2012! :) i'm gonna cancel my account from this wikia page, because honestly...its bad! Good luck in the future Mrs. Samus Fan101!!! ;) Admin? Hi I notcied you are the only admin on here. I was wondering since I am a actvie user and stuff. I can help you out with having to admins Me and you. But if you say no thats okay :) Nightcore 21:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Okay Thanks! Nightcore (Talk) 13:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Also Hey It's me again! I was wondering Would The Scary Movie Series be counted as horror as they are Comedy-Horror? Nightcore (Talk) 15:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) scary movie. nightcore i don't think can add them now so i'll go ahead and add the scary movie movies later. 10:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The Tall Man Hello Samus! Well I was looking at the home page and saw upcoming movies, And I saw? The Tall Man I thought it was Slenderman (Im a fan of Slenderman and hope that he gets a movie). I looked it up and saw that? ''The Tall Man? ''is infact a mystery NOT horror/slasher. Since this is the Horror-Film wiki should we leave it there? Or take out the page?? 14:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey i saw that you haven't been on for a while but i was wondering is there any possible chance i could be an admin? someone needs to take over this wiki while you are gone 13:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Julian Ross A user named julianross keeps adding fanon for final destination 8 on the deaths page for the final destination series i can't do anything about it so you should ps this is what i'm talking about one of the benefits if i became an admin. 10:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) She is now adding pages for a fake sleepaway camp movie and adding deaths for it in the series page THIS WIKI NEEDS HELP NOW! 15:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Man You adopted this wiki so you could start this wiki back up again and well have an admin on this wiki but you've not been on in more than a month! and this wiki need you more than ever I am new to this wiki and i am a huge fan of horror movies(kinda obvious)and i was wondering how come there is no character profile on the leperchaun?thundergun 97 Video Sweeps Hey there, just wanted to give you a heads up that a video sweepstakes quiz to support the release of Paranormal Activity 4 will be going up on the wiki tomorrow (you may have noticed we created a page for PA4 recently). This is an paid advertising unit that we are contractually obligated to run. An example of a video sweeps can be found here-- http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Video_Sweepstakes. It will be driving traffic from all over Wikia to your wiki, which hopefully you will agree is a good thing. The Video Sweeps is only for users in the UK however, so only UK IP's will be able to enter it. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know. Cheers, Peter 17:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Enabling Top 10 List Functionality Hi, I'm the Programming Manager for Entertainment at Wikia. We'd like to run a Nightmare on Elm Street-related contest in a post on your wiki, and were wondering if you all would consider enabling top 10 lists''' functionality. It would allow us to run the contest, and is typically a good way to increase wiki traffic. Please let me know as soon as possible -- you can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! Brian 18:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, again. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be enabling this functionality for the duration of the contest. Please get in touch with me if you have any concerns at all. Thanks! Brian 19:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Nightmare on Elm Street Dream Sequences Blog Hi, We were wondering if you all would consider highlight the Nightmare on Elm Street Dream Sequences feature that's currently running (http://horror-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_10_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_Dream_Sequences). We'd like to know if you would consider giving prominent placement on the home page -- perhaps as a "featured article". Please let us know at your convenience. Thanks! Brian 18:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Question We noticed your involvement on the Horror Film Wiki and were wondering you'd be interested in a brief Skype chat this week. We're working on a couple of content initiatives that we think you might find interesting and would like your input. Please let me know if you're interested and we can find a time. Thanks! If interested, would you mind replying on my talk page ASAP? Thanks! Brian 20:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Compliment I know a lot of people have been trolling you lately but i feel you have done a fantastic job running this wiki as it is one of my primary sources of horror info.Please dont listen to any of your unfair crititcs and keep o keeping on Hey I am new to this wiki. I am loyal to the Degrassi Wiki. I love horror Movies so I decided to come here.DallasCubs 06:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Sysadmin Hello, are you looking for a sysadmin to manage this wiki? by manage I mean fix all technical problems etc. I will not play the role of admin, I will just be a person with admin rights(I need them to access admincp so I can anything if needed, bureaucrat rights are preferred as I can manage users as well). I was a rollback on the Avatar, ex-admin on the Half Life wiki and the current admin on the Big Bang Theory wiki so I have more or less experience with how this wikia operates. Sysadmin/webmaster is my expertise and I've been in the business for the past 3 or 4 years. Let me know what you think. 21:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Insidious 2 Hello! I just created a page for the sequel to Insidious and was wondering if I could put the theatrical trailer for it on the main page in place of the one that is in the featured video section? Let me know, thanks! Grace 18:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Fake page on here Someone created some kind of page that says PENIS i need you to have it deleted immediatelySimmons789 (talk) 00:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem bro. Admin? Hello, I have a question. I'm not sure how active you are around here, because you haven't edited much in the last months, but you are the most active admin (the other 3 haven't edited in more than a year), so I have a question. I've started to clean up all the pages and I have the intention to do this with all the pages on the wiki (more than 1450 to go haha). But in all honesty, the wiki needs a little maintance with a few things (deleting pages, keeping the main page up to date etc.) so I was wondering if there is a possibility you want to make me admin? I've been admin to several wiki's, so I know how to maintain a wiki. Besides that I'm planning to stick around here for quite some time. I hope you'll answer soon. Thank you, UltravoX (talk) 21:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) * Okay, thanks! UltravoX (talk) 12:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin? yeah this wiki needs a huge clean up if you dont mind if i could just be a co-admin because i detected *Fanon *Horrorable grammar *Mistakes *Out of date pages *Pages without infoboxes you could look on my other edits ive been on alot of wikis and own alot so if you dont mind just replyingOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 08:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Question Hello, It's been two weeks since you said you would watch my progress and I'm wondering if you think I do good work. I'm very sorry if I seem pushy with this, but I really want to delete/unlock etc. some pages. I look forward for your answer. UltravoX (talk) 21:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC)